Technical Field
The present subject matter relates to a method for measuring a height profile of a vehicle passing on a road.
Background Art
The measuring of vehicles as they are travelling is of significance, for example, for height checks of vehicles or for toll road systems, said vehicle having to pay different toll fees depending on the vehicle form, for example vehicle size, body structure (passenger vehicle or lorry), presence of a trailer, number of axles, etc. To this end, a wide range of technologies are currently used, for example laser scanners or stereoscopic (binocular) cameras, in order to create a 3D image of the passing vehicles and to establish therefrom a height profile of the vehicles. Laser scanners are extremely complex however in terms of construction and maintenance, and stereoscopic camera systems require special, complex calibration at all times.